


Us

by zai24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo misses his moonshine, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zai24/pseuds/zai24
Summary: A phone call few nights before Nationals.Kuroo's not one to hide his affections for his favorite blonde and he does it whenever he can even just through a phone call. And there is Tsukishima who might find it hard to express his own affections to the other man but he tries because it's Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Us

Miyagi is blanketed already by the colored pastel sky as the day inches closer to night by the time Tsukishima arrives home. Their whole team has been excused from class for the whole day to give way for their last day of preparation before heading to Tokyo the following day. One of the perks of the team going to Nationals. As it is, training has been rather brutal compared to the previous days. Probably due to the pressure of nationals. Thankfully, they ended the practice early as they need to make sure they are all prepared for tomorrow and to rest their mind and body as Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei reiterated to them.

His mother who is going downstairs greeted him upon entering their genkan.

“Okaeri, Kei. You’re early.”

“Tadaima, Okaasan. We were excused to go home early so we can prepare for tomorrow,” says Tsukishima as he slips into his slippers.

“Is that so? Well it’s a good thing then that I already folded your clothes. It’s in your closet. I’m going to prepare dinner now.” Tsukishima said thanks as his mother walks to their kitchen.

He puts his gym bag away and fishes out his phone from his pants pocket upon entering his room. He sits by the edge of his bed and inspect the unread messages he got. As expected, he has multiple messages from Kuroo. He has at least 20 new messages from him with the last message just a few minutes ago after arriving home. Well it’s not like it’s an uncommon occurrence anymore ever since Kuroo got Tsukishima’s number, and Kuroo proves to be someone whose presence is not only loud in person but transcends as well on their back and forth messaging.

He opts to read the messages later and just gives Kuroo a call. Aside from it’s easier than to read his messages and type a reply, he will never ever admit it out loud to anyone, but hearing the voice of that annoying, sappy cat gives him a sense of peace and warmth after a long excruciating practice. He realizes that some weeks ago when he was so dead tired after a practice, then Kuroo gave him a call and for some reason, he just felt so relax afterwards.

It doesn’t take long for his call to be answered. Kuroo’s probably been holding his phone just waiting for Tsukishima. The thought sends a small, unbidden smile to Tsukishima’s lips. He bit his lip right away at the realization. So freaking cheesy.

“Hey there Tsukki. Already home?” Kuroo says on the other line. He can’t see it but he can definitely hear how Kuroo’s smiling on the other line. Again. Cheesy. That thought is so cheesy and he’s becoming cheesy. Ugh, Kuroo’s probably rubbing off on him.

He stands and head to his closet. He remembers he needs to check the clothes he will bring tomorrow.

“Yeah. Just arrived actually. Practice was hell. You?” Clipping the phone between his head and shoulder, Tsukishima carefully pulled out the clothes his mother had prepared for him then kneels down to get his travel bag from the lower cabinet.

“Ah, you said it. But thank heavens they let us out early. So I’ve been home since an hour ago waiting for my precious moonshine to talk to him and tell him that I can’t wait to see him.” Kuroo sounds so fond on the other line as he says the last sentence that Tsukishima doesn’t know how he should react, but it sure as hell almost keeled him over. Tsukishima decides to sit on the edge of his bed again, placing the clothes by his side. Warmth washes over his whole being as he took one deep breath to compose his self. He couldn’t speak for a while.

“Hmmm. Tsukki, are you still there?” Kuroo probes. This man. How can he be so straightforward with his thoughts? For someone who’s as reserved as him, he’s still coming in to terms about this fact on the man he’s currently in a relationship with.

“Yeah. Here.” Tsukishima clears his throat. He knows how sappy Kuroo can be. He has experienced it first hand in different scenarios, still it doesn’t lessen the effect on him no matter how many times he encounters it and Kuroo knows it very well.

“What time you guys will be here tomorrow? Where are you guys staying?” Kuroo fires away. So impatient.

“Around noon I think and I’m not sure where we are going to stay yet. I’m pretty much sure though that it’s not in some high class hotel,” answers Tsukishima as he took the clothes he will be bringing to Tokyo and arranges them in his travel bag. His heart finally beating normally.

“I know this might sound silly but I’m still going to ask just in case. Because you know what are the chances you might say yes. Though again the probability might be low.” Kuroo’s mumbling.

“Kuroo-san, what is it?” There is a short pause before Kuroo responded.

“Do you…probably want to stay in my house?” asks Kuroo in a hopeful, small voice that Tsukishima almost doesn’t hear it. But he did anyway. His cheeks flush at the suggestion.

The question repeated a few times in his mind. It’s so damn tempting, so tempting that Tsukishima almost said yes.

“Well…if you put your question that way. I mean, of course I want to. But you know that’s not possible.” Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. His hands suddenly feeling a bit clammy.

Tsukishima hears a long drawn sigh before a loud curse came out of Kuroo’s mouth.

“Kuroo-san? Are you okay?” There is shuffling before Kuroo answered.

“Yeah. Just fine. I was tossing a volley ball and missed catching it. Smacked me right on the face.” Tsukishima’s laughing before he knows it.

“That’s rude Moonshine. Laughing on my misery. It hurts you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.” He is not though. He tries to stifle his laughter while he listens to the other man rambling how mean he is and goes to search for his extra knee pads.

“Well anyway, it’s enough to know that my lovely boyfriend wants to stay in my house but still it sucks ‘cause he can’t. I cleaned my room extra you know.” Kuroo’s definitely pouting and Tsukishima remembers the first time he saw him pouts. It was so unbearably adorable for a grown man like Kuroo who always have a cool charisma about him. It was so adorable that Tsukishima found his both hands covering Kuroo’s cheeks before pulling him for a kiss. It’s safe to say that Tsukishima combusted after he realized what he did and Kuroo didn’t stop smiling like a cat that got the canary after that. And so, Kuroo takes every opportunity he has to pout in-front of Tsukishima.

“That’s really nice of you Kuroo-san,” says Tsukishima awkwardly. He really doesn’t know how answer him.

“I really want to see you though. Can I just kidnap you? But Daichi will definitely kill me.” Kuroo releases a deep sigh before continuing.

“I miss you so much already, Moonshine. I really, really want to hug you so badly right now.” Kuroo is miles away from Miyagi but the longing on his voice seeps through Tsukishima’s phone and into his body. Tsukishima is once again speechless and breathless.

Tsukishima can’t remember the last time they saw each other since they started dating. They have both been busy with their respective competitions and trainings. They could only fill up the loss of physical contact with phone calls or skyping at night. Something that Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smirk about since he was never the type to always hold his cell phone every chance he can. It astounds him as well to be honest.

“You’ll see me the day after tomorrow though.” _I miss you too_ are the words left unsaid _._ He bit his lip. One thing remains about him until now. He still sometimes finds it hard to properly express his self to the man on the other line of the phone. 

“But Tsukki, I just want it to be just us you know. I want to spend a private time with you. I think I’m just going to really kidnap you. I’ll make freckles-kun my accomplice.” He sounds so determined that Tsukishima worries he might actually do it.

“You know we can always meet up during breaks, right? And no, please don’t pull Yamaguchi on any of your plans.” Yamaguchi will definitely say yes to Kuroo just so he can have a teasing material on Tsukishima.

“I think we can do that. Ah, I really can’t wait to see you. And when I see you, I’m going to give you lots of kisses and hug you so tight Moonshine. I hope you’re ready.” He can hear the teasing undertone on his voice but there is no doubt Kuroo will do just that given the chance. He won’t put it past the man as he has proven already how affectionate he can be when Tsukishima’s around that sometimes it’s their team who gets embarrassed.

“You! Just…just don’t do it in front of everyone.” Even though he know he is being teased he still can’t stop his cheeks to heat up a little. Of course, Kuroo also finds it amusing to tease Tsukishima. He knows how easily Tsukishima can blush and it seems like he makes it a point to make him as red as possible when he can.

“Ohohoho! So you mean I can kiss you plenty Tsukki? ‘Cause you know, I’m not going to hold back. I’ll kiss you until you are breathless and your lips red. I’ll kiss you until you can’t get enough of kissing me.” Aside from Kuroo being a total sap, he also couldn’t take how showy Kuroo is on his affections. Did he mention Kuroo’s a touchy, sap?

“Keep teasing me like that and you’ll be kissing that volley ball instead.” Tsukishima doesn’t need to look in the mirror. He’s pretty sure his face can rival Nekoma’s color. He only get Kuroo’s hyena laugh as an answer.

Kuroo then asks him how is their team going which Tsukishima answers with of course we’re going to kick your asses. Tsukishima’s definitely glad for the change of subject.

“Cocky aren’t we moonshine? You’re not the only one who trained that hard these past months.” Tsukishima can almost see Kuroo’s shit eating grin as he talks on the phone. Tsukishima knows that. Kuroo has been proudly telling him how Lev is slowly progressing on his blocks, and how everyone in Nekoma is so hype to face them on the other side of the net.

_You better watch out Tsukki. We’re gonna beat you crows._ Tsukishima will remind him then that both their teams should be able to get pass the first elimination rounds first. Which Kuroo will answer him with _you’re there playing with your team so I’m sure we’ll meet. Besides I taught you all the good techniques._

Tsukishima could not understand how Kuroo is so confident when it comes to him on playing volleyball. But with the block he made against Ushiwaka during their match with Shiratorizawa had probably given him more confidence on himself. That’s why whenever Kuroo declares to Tsukishima that he is proud of the player he had become since their Tokyo training days, he couldn’t help but share that proudness a little bit. It doesn’t matter anymore anyway. All he knows at that moment is that he wants to stand on that court while Kuroo and his team stands on the other side of the net.

They talk some more until Tsukishima hears his mom calling him for dinner.

“I have to go now, Kuroo-san. We’re going to eat dinner already.”

“Eat lots alright, Tsukki? You need those for tomorrow and the next few days.” Tsukishima groans. Kuroo never fails to remind him to always _eat a lot because Tsukki you’re so thin_.

“I can totally see you rolling your eyes right now Tsukki.” Kuroo huffs a laugh at the other end of the line. “But anyway, I might not be able to talk to you anymore later. I can already feel the how drained I am from the training. I think my body’s melting to the bed already.” There is a yawn before Tsukishima hears Kuroo bid him a good night.

“Good night, Kuroo-san. I’ll see you soon.” It’s probably because of how sleepy Kuroo’s voice has become that Tsukishima cannot help but wish he could kiss him good night as well.

“Yeah. Sleep tight, Tsukki. Dream of me tonight.” Tsukishima hears the loud _tsup_ before Kuroo followed it with a soft I love you Moonshine.

“I hope not. I don’t want to have a nightmare before a match.” Before Kuroo could protest, Tsukishima says in his fondest tone the words he knows will make Kuroo speechless.

“I love you too, Tetsu.” Tsukishima ends the call after three heart racing seconds hoping that Kuroo heard what he said amid his sleepiness. He rarely calls Kuroo with his first name and the only time he uses it is when he’s overflowing with emotions for the said man. He might find it hard to express his affection for Kuroo but he tries.

Because it’s Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my flash drive for quite some time now and I finally decided to finish and post it here. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
